


It Wasn't Supposed to Happen This Way.

by LostOFallonGirl



Series: The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition 2013 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Short, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOFallonGirl/pseuds/LostOFallonGirl
Summary: What if Remus Lupin had bitten a student upon his transformation on the night Pettigrew escaped in PoA?
Series: The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition 2013 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to J.K. Rowling 
> 
> Team Captain of The Caerphilly Catapults! Round 9 of The Quidditch League FanFiction Competition! Challenge: What if Remus Lupin had bitten a student upon his transformation on the night Pettigrew escaped in PoA?

"Is she okay? Will she be okay?" Harry asked as he followed Snape into the Hospital Wing as he was panicking because they were caught outside again. Snape had been carrying the bleeding Hermione his arms, bridal style. She had lost a lot of blood as had grown as pale as a ghost.

"Potter, your bickering about her welfare will not make her better. If she is lucky she will not be cursed, but as the story goes...you know the side effects of being bitten by a fully transformed werewolf. Perhaps it would be best if she died."

Harry could feel the anger burning deep inside of him as he wanted to curse him for his words, but in his heart he knew it was true. He saw how worn out Remus was after the full moon, he could see the pain he felt when he transformed this night...he couldn't bare that kind of pain for Hermione. _He is going to be so devastated that he hurt Hermione when he wakes up. Poor Hermione._

"Madame Pomfrey, we need you immediately," Snape stated as they came into the wing.

"I'm coming, Severus, I'm coming!" Mme Pomfrey stated as she hurried into the room. "Oh dear, what happened to Miss Granger?"

Snape placed her down on the closest bed, "Werewolf," he said softly as he backed away from her.

"Oh no, not again." Mme. Pomfrey stated as she looked at her wounds, "It's a bite, isn't it? She will become a werewolf, won't she Severus?"

"It's inevitable unless we allow her to die," Snape stated as he examined the girls wound in better light. "I told Albus he shouldn't have hired him, but did he listen to me? Of course not..." Severus seethed as he pulled out his wand and cut Hermione's jacket around the wound, and tore off the access pieces. "Do what you can for her, I'll be back in a shortly, Albus must hear of this...as I don't believe they second adventure out was entirely their fault. Was it Potter?"

Harry swallowed, as he remained silent.

"As I suspected, now if you excuse me." Snape stormed out of the Hospital Wing, his robes billowing behind him.

Mme Pomfrey sighed as she walked over to Hermione and examined her wound, "Tsk, Tsk...oh dear, the poor girl, what ever are we going to do with you?"

* * *

"Severus, what is the meaning of this," Albus spoke as he was slammed against the wall by Snape as he pointed his wand in his face.

"Do you know what happened? HE BIT SOMEONE! I told you he would, I warned you!" Severus exclaimed savagely, as he came face to face with Albus Dumbledore.

Albus' eyes were not twinkling when he heard the devastating news, "Who did he bite, Harry?"

"No, the girl, Miss Granger was bitten. I don't know how they could have gotten out of the Hospital Wing, as I had been watching the door ever since the first incident! "Would you mind explaining this to me, Albus? Do I have to call the board of Governors?"

"Perhaps you should, Severus." Albus stated as if he had been defeated. "I cannot disclose the information, but it is _my fault_ the girl was bitten..."

"You never think of the consequences, do you Albus?" Severus asked as he released him from his grip pushing him hard against the wall, before releasing him from his grasp. "The girl will be a werewolf for the rest of her life, Albus. She will never get to have a normal life, she will never be able to follow the path she was supposed to lead, and it's all your fault, you old coot."

"Severus...I...don't know what else to say, I cannot change the past." Albus stated as he leaned back against the wall.

"But you convinced those children that they could, _how could you?_ " Severus stated, "You know changing the past always comes with a price. Now that girl has to pay for it!"

"I didn't foresee...this coming, it wasn't supposed to happen this way..." Albus stated softly, as Snape pushed him back against the wall and walked passed him. "I will speak with Remus in the morning, perhaps he can assist her in her new way of life."

"She shouldn't have to have a _new way of life_ , Albus." Severus sneered as she stormed away from him, his cloak billowing behind him, and the office door slammed as he left Albus to wallow in his mistakes.

* * *

"Hermione, please open your eyes," Harry whispered as he sat at her bedside holding her hand.

"Mr. Potter, you should be getting some rest, or else you will have a long day tomorrow." Mme Pomfrey spoke as she sat down next to him, shaking her head as she pulled Potter off of Hermione so she could re-bandage her arm, as her blood seeped through her gauze. "Go lay down somewhere, young man. I mean it. You need your rest. I will take care of Miss Granger."

"Wake me should anything happen?" Harry questioned as he stood up and walked over to the bed between both of his friends.

"I will wake you up, Mr. Potter. Believe me. You will know if something has happened, my dear." Mme. Pomfrey stated as she cut the old bandage off of Hermione and moistened her skin with a healing salve before she re-bandaged her arm. "Go to bed."

"Goodnight." Harry said as he tucked himself under the covers and attempted to close his eyes. _This shouldn't have happened, but if we didn't do this Sirius would be dead. I wish we could have at least caught Pettigrew. Damn it, Hermione, why did you howl? Why did you call Remus to you? Why? Remus, did you not take your potion? Wasn't your potion supposed to prevent you from biting people? Damn it! How does she expect me to sleep when everything is my fault?_

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing standing up?" Mme Pomfrey stated as she entered the Hospital Wing. "Sit down this instant!"

"What happened to Hermione?" Ron asked as he saw her sweating bullets, dripping down her face.

"She was bitten last night, Mr. Weasley. Now, go sit down before you fall over." Mme. Pomfrey stated firmly as she walked past him and sat down next to Hermione's bed and wiped her face with a cloth. "Damn girl, your burning up." Mme Pomfrey stated as she flicked her wand and a bowl came floating towards her. She flicked her wand again and poured water from her wand into the bowl, placing the cloth that she used to wipe off Hermione's face into the bowl before she moved to wipe her face again. "You survived the night, Miss Granger. You can survive this, now." Mme. Pomfrey spoke, more so to herself than to anyone else in the room as she meticulously cleaned off her face before setting the wet cloth on her face.

* * *

Severus had called the Aurors into Hogwarts, they were now combing the Forbidden Forest in search of Remus Lupin. Severus chose to assist in the search to make things were done correctly. _I want to see the look in Lupin's eyes when I tell him what he has done, the filthy mongrel! How dare he forget to take his potion, how could he forget something like that after all these years? It inconceivable!_ Severus stormed through the forest, looking for any sign of Lupin and when he found him he was furious, that he found him sleeping.

"I found him," Severus stated as he found a naked Lupin in the woods, cuddled up with a dead deer he had killed. He produced his wand and sent sparks into the sky to indicate his location to the others that were combing the forest for him. "Morning, Lupin, as there is nothing good about you being alive." Severus jeered as he grabbed the man by his arm and assisted him to his feet. "Wake up, old man. You have a toll to pay."

Lupin woke up as Snape dragged him up from his comfortable pillow. "What's the meaning of this, Severus?"

"You bit someone last night, Lupin." Severus spoke ever so softly, with vehemence etched into his voice. Severus conjured a blanket and tossed it at him to give the man a little decency, but in all truth, Severus did not think he deserved any. "You will leave, immediately. The Aurors are here to collect you."

"What—who—no, I couldn't have." Lupin stated devastated by the fact he bit someone. "No, I couldn't have bitten someone...no." _I forgot to take my potion? Did I really forget what day it was? It felt so good to have a normal job, but it doesn't suit the beast. I'm such a terrible beast. I deserve to be imprisoned if I bit her. Who did I bite?_

"You did, do you want to reap what you sow? Check the Hospital Wing, look at the girl in the bed very closely and tell me you didn't bite her! You are going to go to Azkaban for this, mark my words." Severus sneered in his ear as he dragged him through the forest and towards Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, and all she could feel was the burning sensation in her arm. She could feel the cloth on her eyes, as she moved to sit up and cried out when she felt a searing pain come from her arm.

"Miss Granger, don't move!" Mme Pomfrey stated as she rushed to the girl's bedside. "I'm so glad you're awake. I was worried for a moment that you wouldn't wake."

"Mme. Pomfrey, it hurts...it hurts so much," Hermione cried out as she leaned deep back into her pillows. "Oh and it burns..."

"It's the virus taking hold on your immune system," Mme. Pomfrey stated calmly as she sat down besides the girl. "You were bitten by a werewolf."

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione questioned with worry.

"How did you know?" Mme. Pomfrey asked softly. "Wait a moment, I forgot who I was talking to..."

"I knew he was a werewolf the moment Professor Snape assigned the essay on them," Hermione stated nonchalantly. "Oh...I bet he feels so terrible, that he did this to me."

"I believe he will, if he doesn't remember. Professor Snape and the Aurors are in the Forbidden Forest looking for him and they are prepared to press charges on your behalf."

"Press charges? But it wasn't his fault!" Hermione exclaimed. _He didn't mean to bite me! I know he didn't! He was trying to protect us!_

"The courts wills sort this all out," Mme. Pomfrey stated as she patted her uninjured arm. "Not to worry. He may receive a short sentence in Azkaban for what he has done, nothing like the Death Eaters that are bound to stay there forever. Not to worry, girl."

"What if I don't want to press charges?" Hermione asked. _Why should they press charges if I don't want to do it._

"As you are still a minor, the _Aurors will_ still press charges on your behalf. The Aurors know what is best, my dear." Mme. Pomfrey said softly. "Now, would you like something to eat? I can have the House Elves fetch you something."

"Can it be red meat? The bloodier the better!" Hermione covered her mouth, as she couldn't believe the words that escaped them. _What did I just say? That sounds disgust—desirable, delectable, delicious, and oh so scrumptious! Yummy, yummy yummy! Meat!_

"I suppose you would have those cravings," Mme. Pomfrey shook her head. "I will see what I can arrange for you." She said as she stood up and walked away.

"Oi, Harry!" Ron tossed a one of his socks at him. "Hey mate, Hermione's awake!"

"Huh..." Harry spoke as he wiped his eyes. "Wha.."

"Hermione's awake!" Ron repeated.

"Her...mione?" Harry inquired through his addled sleep filled brain.

"You know...Hermione!" Ron stated as he watched Harry stuff his head back in his pillow.

"I'm sorry about him, Hermione. He didn't get much sleep last night. He couldn't sleep knowing that you might have died while he was out. It wasn't until Mme. Pomfrey practically forced him into bed that he actually tried." Ron stated.

"It's okay, Ron." Hermione stated as she removed the cloth from her face. "Mme. Pomfrey...can I please get a pain reducer potion?"

"No, my dear. It won't help you. You just have to let the virus work it's course. I can do nothing to make it better, I'm sorry my dear." Mme. Pomfrey stated solemnly, "I cannot do anything for the pain that comes with it. I'm sorry."

Hermione sighed as she used her uninjured arm to pinch the bridge of her nose. "How are you feeling, Ron?"

"Much better, so what happened last night? Why are you injured?" Ron asked.

"I was bitten by a werewolf," Hermione stated calmly, as she fought the ebbs of pain that seared up her arm from the bite mark.

"No...does that mean?" Ron couldn't finish his question, but it was clear where his question was going.

"Yes, it does mean that, Ron." Hermione stated, defeated. _I had such high hopes...and now all my dreams of a future are shattered to a million pieces. What am I going to do? How am I going to control myself? Will Professor Snape be willing to teach me how to make Wolfsbane? If there is a merciful god, Professor Snape would teach me that useful skill._ "My life is over before it began." Hermione stated more to herself than anyone else as she sunk deeper into the pillows. _I cannot believe I'm a werewolf. I suppose it will be confirmed during the next full moon._

* * *

"Here he is, Auror Tonks. Take him away." Severus sneered as he pushed Lupin into her arms before he made his exit, his cloak billowing behind him as he fled to his dungeon. _I will have to research other cases like his to make sure they at least sentence him to Azkaban for a few years._

"Are you okay?" Tonks asked him, "How do you feel?"

"Miserable," Lupin stated as he allowed Tonks to lead him away. "Can I at least get some of my clothes before you take me to Azkaban?"

"You aren't going to Azkaban, Remus." Tonks stated, "You are permitted to have a trial. I requested to look after you during the pre-trail time so you wouldn't be placed there. Merlin only knows if you were there when you turned, with no access to your potion."

Lupin nodded, "That's the best news I've heard this morning." Lupin stated quietly. "Although, I feel I deserve nothing less than the kiss."

"Don't say that. It's not your fault." Tonks stated as she lead him to the castle.

"But it is. I forgot last night was the full moon. I didn't take my potion. I was careless." Lupin stated ashamed.

"I was the one to take Potter's statement. He doesn't describe it that way. He described you as trying to save their lives from a terrible man. You weren't thinking clearly enough to remember what day it was. It will be okay, Remus." Tonks stated.

"I cannot afford legal representation," Lupin stated.

"Not to worry, I paid him already." Tonks stated nonchalantly. "I hired you a mediocre lawyer. I couldn't afford the best of the best but he is pretty damn good."

"You shouldn't have done that," Lupin stated.

"Yes, I should have." Tonks responded with a grim smile. "I cannot live without you in my life. If you get thrown in Azkaban for an accident I couldn't live with myself."

"You never cease to amaze me, I'm at least ten years your senior." Lupin stated.

"I don't care. This just makes you obligated to want to please me." Tonks responded, teasingly. "Not that I wouldn't have done it, regardless. I know you Gryffindors, you are an honorable sort, are you not?"

Lupin groaned as he knew she was right and he didn't want to respond.

"I thought so." Tonks stated smiling.

* * *

A Few Weeks Later

* * *

**REMUS J. LUPIN SENTENCED TO THREE YEARS IN AZKABAN FOR SPREADING OF THE WEREWOLF CURSE.**

Hermione appeared to be crushed as she read the headlines of the Daily Prophet. _How am I going to get used to this, if the only werewolf I can talk to is behind bars? This simply isn't fair! How could they do this?_

"Miss Granger," Severus stated as she tore the paper away from her, "Just because you make front page news, doesn't mean you can't _pay attention._ This potion is important to your impending survival in this world."

"They sent Professor Lupin to Azkaban!" Hermione retorted.

"As they should have, I don't know how he managed to weasel out of being there until the trial, but now we can all have a little more peace, knowing that the monster is behind bars."

"What about me, Professor?" Hermione inquired, "I can still do harm. I'm a monster just like him!"

Severus stormed over to her, gripping her by the chin as he looked into her eyes. "Don't ever refer to yourself as a monster, Miss Granger! Lupin was the monster, he forgot to take this potion, and then he bit you. He deserved to be punished. I am teaching you how to make this _very important_ potion so that you do not have to suffer in the unknown. You will be perfectly pristine, this potion prevents the beast from taking over. You are not and never will be a monster."


	2. Werewolf Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Captain of the Caerphilly Catapults! Round 13 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Challenge: Freestyle—Write whatever you want. Personal Challenge: Continuation of Round 9's Challenge Entry: "It Wasn't Supposed to Happen This Way."

**Goblet of Fire**

* * *

"Hermione," Harry knocked on her door, "It's time for dinner."

"Leave me alone, Harry." Hermione said through the door of her newly acquired dorm room in the dungeons away from the rest of student body. "I'm tired of being stared at by our fellow classmates. I'm tired of all their hushed whispers about my being turned into a werewolf. I'm simply too tired for any of this Harry. Just go away, I'm going to bed."

Harry sighed as he leaned against the door. "It's all my fault you're like this—I'm sorry…"

Hermione burst open her door, and dragged him inside her room. "Don't you go blaming yourself Harry James Potter! It was no one's fault. It was a terrible accident."

"I wish it was me, and not you!" Harry said as he hugged Hermione close to him. "I really wish he had bitten me, Hermione."

Hermione sighed, as she patted Harry's back. "Trust me, Harry. I had a hard time explaining this to my parents…could you imagine how your Aunt and Uncle would have reacted? They would have loaded up with Silver Bullets and killed you the moment you turned…they would have enjoyed that. I'm grateful it was me…and not you, you have gone through a lot of torment as it is…"

Harry smiled shook his head, "I know you're right, Hermione. But thinking about the Dursley's geared up in hunting gear chasing a werewolf version of me—well, I just have to laugh. It would be the first time the family got together and had a family outing."

Hermione gently slapped Harry on the back of the head, "Are you mad? I don't want to think of them trying to hurt you more than they already have!"

Harry laughed at her comment, "I write about my death all the time, this thought wouldn't be any different."

Hermione swung her arm again and Harry ducked this time, as he laughed. "It's true, I help Ron plot my death several days a week for Divination."

"Why are you even in that class, if you think it's a joke?" Hermione asked him as she scrunched her face.

"The same reason why you are in Arithmancy," Harry said as he smiled.

"I actually have faith in Arithmancy!" Hermione growled.

Harry sighed as he wrapped his arm around Hermione. "So what do you think of Durmstrang Students? I saw that Krum bloke following you in the library the other day."

"He's only fascinated with me because I'm the only one that doesn't pay attention to him, did you also see all those floozy fan girls trailing behind him? I've had to yell at them several times, while I was studying, and got myself kicked out of the library yesterday because of it."

"What do you think of this Triwizard Tournament? I am grateful there is an age-line. I could see Ronald trying to enter…just so he could get a spot of glory."

"You and me both, I'm glad McGonagall took my advic—e" Hermione clamped her hands over her mouth. "Please don't say anything to Ron."

Harry shook his head, "You never cease to amaze me. Why did you advise the age-line?"

"Thankfully, Headmaster Dumbledore set the spell himself," Hermione stated smiling. "Not even the Weasley Twins can fool him."

"So will you come to dinner with me, Hermione?" Harry asked, softly as he placed his hand in hers.

"I don't think I should go down there—it's so strange when Johnson spectates me as I eat. Plus it's odd when people stare at me when I eat meat, I was the class vegetarian—now look at me."

"You can't hide in your room forever, Hermione." Harry pulled her as he led her out of her dorm room. "It will be ok, besides, the Weasley Twins promised to help."

"Don't you recall, how well they helped you when everyone thought you were the Heir of Slytherin." Hermione tried to pull her arm out of Harry's but he continued to pull her up the dungeon steps.

"They won't be like that…please trust me." Harry said softly as they walked up the stairs, as they left the dungeons behind. "How do you like living in the Dungeons?"

"Well the girls in Gryffindor tower were terrified to sleep anywhere near me, so Professor Snape devised my own room down here, so I could be close to the potion's labs and device my own Wolfsbane, did I mention he visited me all summer, with the potion and allowed me to stay in the woods near my house when I turned during the full moon?"

"I bet that was weird, having Snape come visit you once a month…" Harry commented as they walked towards the Great Hall. "They are announcing the participants today, this should prove interesting. I wonder who the Goblet will choose."

"I believe Mr. Cedrick Diggory from Hufflepuff will be chosen from Hogwarts, it's very likely Krum was the only one who placed his name in the Goblet of Fire from Durmstrang and I'm not familiar with the Beauxbatons students, but I'm sure only a few of them were brave enough to place their name in the Goblet." Hermione stated as Harry led them to Gryffindor's Table and sat across from Ron.

"Oi! Hermione, where have you been?" Ron asked as he was chewing on his turkey leg.

"Ron, please don't try to speak when you're eating, it still gives me indigestion." Hermione turned away, as a plate of extremely rare meat appeared on her plate, sliced very thinly and covered in moist red blood.

Dumbledore stood up, when dinner was finished and brought the cup to the center of the room. The cup burst with fire announcing the First Participant. "Hogwarts Student is Cedric Diggory." All of Hogwarts cheered, as Cedric went up to the podium and in the back room where the Champions were to gather. "Next—From Durmstrang is Viktor Krum." Durmstrang students cheered for their prized seeker as he made his way to the back, where the Champions were gathering. "Last up—From Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour! All Champions will be gathering in the Trophy room, everyone else is to return to their—D" Dumbledore suddenly stopped when the Goblet of Fire spit out another name, he looked down enraged as he read the name "Harry Potter! Harry Potter…."

"Go Harry—Go!" Hermione said as she shoved him out of his seat and watched as Harry ran towards the back entrance to the Trophy Room. "How could this happen? I made sure…who could have done this?"

"How could he betray me like this?" Ron's face was red as his jealousy as he tore out of the room, running towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Ron!" Hermione ran after him as he left the Great Hall.

"Where do you think you are going Miss Granger?" Snape snapped as he grasped onto her shoulder and pulled her towards the dungeons.

"Ron—he's upset…." Hermione began, but Snape simply shook his head.

"We have a potion to make, or have you forgotten. We have only a short window to experiment with Wolfsbane and see if we can discover a cure…or have you forgotten?" Snape drawled as he walked behind her, leading her into his private potion's lab.

"No sir, it's just—Ron he needs to be told…" Hermione tried to explain, but her words were unheard.

"I don't give a damn about Weasley. Now, enough of this shenanigans and let's be off. We have to collect ingredients for the Wolfsbane." Snape stated as he handed her a thick wool cloak, and pointed in the direction of his secret exit. "Come on…we haven't all night to do this—it's only a short time window."

"Shouldn't you be with the Champions?" Hermione asked wirily.

"Don't worry about that, I believe Professor Moody will straighten them out with Potter's circumstances. Someone else must have placed his name in the Goblet on his behalf, I only wonder who."

"Someone who wants him dead…" Hermione stated softly, as she followed Snape into the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh? Why do you think that, Miss Granger?"

"Because I was the one who convinced Professor Dumbledore to place an age-limitation to begin with—I mean, you didn't hear that from me." Hermione bit her lower lip.

Snape released a rough laugh, as he shook his head. "Only you would think of something like that to protect your friends from moral danger. Too bad someone had it in for Potter, the plot thickens."

"Do you think it was Vold—e"

"Don't speak his name!" Snape said as he gripped his forearm. "Never speak his name—not around me, or anyone else who bears a Dark Mark…he will know the moment someone has said it."

"I thought he was gone…" Hermione stated softly, as she followed behind him.

"He's returning…I can feel it." Snape said grimly as he suddenly halted. "Don't speak of this with anyone. We are here for ingredients, so go find them. I'll wait here…if you need assistance, throw red sparks into the air."

"Yes, sir." Hermione sighed as she walked passed him and went deeper into the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione never tossed sparks into the air, and returned to Snape's side with ingredients in hand an hour and a half later. They walked back silently and Snape sent Hermione to her dorm before he started the base for the experimental Wolfsbane, along with a normal batch in case their experiment ended badly.

Hermione sighed as she laid down in her bed, and went straight to sleep. Hoping, the next few weeks would create some kind of normalcy.

The rest of the year turned out as it was supposed to, Harry being trained by Hermione to perform Accio, Cedric helping Harry discover the secret of the Egg, and Dobby giving Harry the Gillyweed stolen from Professor Snape's Stores.

Hermione was accused of stealing Gillyweed from Snape's stores and thus lead to Hermione creating her own Wolfsbane without Snape's help for the first time, which thankfully was successful. Their experimental potion was also successful, but only prevented her from fully transforming. Hermione blamed Snape for their experiment going wrong because he wasn't present and watching her to make sure she followed their Arithmancy calculated steps. Hermione had a laugh when she tried it, because Snape had forgotten it was a full moon, and didn't lock her in her rooms. She managed to walk straight into the potions labs and sit on his desk, and when he came in to yell at her. Snape was shocked to see a partially transformed werewolf sitting on his desk and was about to run off, before she spoke. "Professor Snape, can we continue with our experiments and stop the shenanigans please. I didn't steal the Gillyweed, Dobby the House Elf borrowed it, and he left you a few coins on your desk to pay you back for it."

"You can talk…you are fully of mind…but, we missed something in our calculations…didn't we?" Snape was trying hard not to run, as his heart was racing.

"I think we need to figure out what we missed, or perhaps we should try the same experiment since you didn't witness the steps I took when I attempted to brew our experiment." Hermione stated calmy. "I still scare you…maybe I should leave—until tomorrow."

"I want you to write everything down, all your symptoms, and side-effects, everything. Write everything you remember from your first transformation and this one."

"I've already written down my first transformation, the day after, I was in bed all day…" Hermione began before she left the room and walked into her own room. Luckily, her room was linked to his potion's lab, otherwise she could have scared his precious Slytherins.

Unfortunately, the year ended with Cedric being killed by Wormtail, and Voldemort rising again with Harry's blood coursing through his new vessel's veins.

* * *

**Order of the Phoenix**

* * *

Hermione remained a partially transformed werewolf all summer long, because Snape and her experiments had been halted due to Voldemort's rise to power and Snape being forced back into his service as a spy for Dumbledore. Their experimental potion continued to work, although her parents forced her to stay in her room during the night of the full moon. Luckily her partial transformation only made her slightly tired the next day, and not as completely exhausting as a full transformation.

Harry was arrested for performing under-aged magic to save his Muggle-cousin, although Dumbledore intervened during his trail and pardoned him for the circumstances of saving his Muggle-cousin's life.

The year played out, with the Troublesome Umbridge taking over the school. However, as Hermione now lived in the dungeons she was able to communicate with Professor Snape easily, and told Snape of the circumstances of Snuffles being taken by He Who Must Not be Named, and their adventure to the Ministry was halted. Although, Hermione did send Umbridge to the Centaurs, and they kept her for a period of time before releasing her. The school year ended, after a few failed experiments to correct what was wrong with their partially transformation potion and she nearly turned Professor Snape into their new version of Werewolf—that only partially transforms, as one of the potions brought out her wolf instead of preventing it from coming out at all.

* * *

**Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

Snape and Hermione's experiments halted for the time being, as Professor Slughorn took over the Potion's lab, and everything that occurred that year happened again. Ending with Snape killing Dumbledore and losing his companionship with Hermione for his betrayal.

* * *

**Deathly** **Hallows**

* * *

Hermione, Harry and Ron embarked on an adventure. Luckily, during the times of the full moon she had her potion that only allowed her to partially transform. During those nights, she was the one to stand on guard, as they boys would allow her to sleep during the day, after her transformation. Their adventure pretty much ended the same way, with a small exception. Instead of being cut by Bellatrix Lestrange, she partially transformed at will when the blade touched her skin and she bit Bellatrix. Dobby had swooped in to save the day and popped everyone to Shell Cottage, luckily with Bellatrix injured she couldn't toss the blade properly and missed them completely.

"We have to get into the Lestrange vault, Harry." Hermione stated as they were greeted by Fleur and Charlie Weasley.

"What's so important about her vault?" Harry asked as they sat down at the table.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I am grateful you're a werewolf," Ron stated softly as he sat next to Hermione at the kitchen table. "I couldn't stand your screaming any longer—when Dobby arrived we tried to get him to save you first…but when we arrived…we saw you gnawing on Bellatrix's arm…and everyone just staring at you in shock. Greyback was enthralled…and the others were terrified. It was a sight to see, I'm just glad you are on our side."

Hermione grimaced, as she licked her teeth. "Don't remind me…I'm so disgusted with myself, but when I saw her with that knife—I went ballistic."

"Brilliant but scary," Harry responded mimicking Ron's child-like awe when they first became friends.

Hermione slapped Harry on the back of the head gently, "Oh hush!"

"Wasn't Remus supposed to be released from Azkaban this year?" Hermione suddenly asked, as she looked to Charlie.

"He's out, he's here actually—let me go get him," Charlie said somberly as he left his wife with the children, and went to the guestroom. "Hey Remus, I have a few guests that would like to see you."

"Oh?" Remus replied as he followed Charlie into the kitchen. "Hermione—I'm so sorry…I never got to apologize properly…and my letters were never delivered."

Hermione shook her head as she stood up and ran to Remus, engulfing him in her arms. "I'm so glad you're here."

"It's nothing more than what I deserved." Remus patted her back. "You're a lot more muscular than I remembered."

"I wasn't a werewolf the last time you saw me, Remus." Hermione sighed, as she saw him retreating. "Don't get me wrong…I'm grateful. I had more opportunities to save lives this way. Don't get me wrong, I want to be human again. However, I have made improvements to the Wolfsbane, and now I only partially transform. If you would like some, I have a few extra doses you can have, but I suggest a secluded place in case it has the adverse effects."

Remus smiled, "If anyone could come up with a cure, it would be you…" Remus stated softly, as he closely examined her. "You transformed lately, but it's not even close to a full moon."

"I might have partially transformed when I saved myself from Bellatrix Lestrange," Hermione blushed.

The rest of the year was pretty much the same, with a few exceptions. Remus was able to take advantage of the experimental potion, Hermione and Professor Snape devised. Tonks had caught up with Remus and they eloped shortly after his release from Azkaban. Hermione, Harry and Ron managed to find and destroy 6 of the seven Hocruxes and Neville destroyed the Snake when the sword of Gryffindor appeared from the Sorting Hat.

Voldemort was defeated, and several lives were taken during the battle Hogwarts. Luckily, Bellatrix was not a participant of the battle and a few lives had been saved. Both Weasley Twins survived, and miraculously Remus and Tonks had managed to fight to near death and when Tonks lost her wand, Remus partially transformed into a werewolf and attacked those who tried to hurt her.

Hermione had found Snape in time to give him a bit of Dittany to close his neck wound, and promptly took him to Madame Pomfrey who aided in his recovery. Ron, had saved Lavender from Greyback, and they celebrated by rekindling their relationship.

Hermione became Snape's apprentice when he recovered, and they researched and conducted experiments on werewolves in search of the cure for lycanthropy. Remus, and several of his werewolf friends participated in their experiments. After ten years of searching for the cure, it was discovered in the blood of Hermione's child, which she had with her husband: Headmaster Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the answers I provide. Sorry it was cut short, as I have a word limit. Although, it is a little over that. Please leave a Review in the little box! Thank you!
> 
> Lost O'Fallon Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this prompt. I did not like the fact I had to make Lupin bite someone, but here it is.
> 
> Lost O'Fallon Girl


End file.
